raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Masric War
The Masric War was a war fought between Robaria and the Daravian empire from 62 to 66 DR. The two sides fought over claims to eastern Cadra and to the Robarial province of Masra. Breakout of war King Marlin II of Daravia, in 62 DR, decided to make a land grab and thus invaded the nation of Robaria, the eastern neighbor of his empire. Robaria's traditional recourse against invasion had been their bone longbows, a Qantial technology, but by this point, Marlin knew of the bows' existence, and his soldiers were prepared to counteract it. Due to this, Robaria saw several significant losses in the first months of the war, as the new Daravian armor was mitigating the longbows' effectiveness. Naval war Marlin II sought to capture important Robarial port cities to force the concessions he wanted, and so he led the Daravian fleets eastward to the Lessington Archipelago. However, this took some months, owing to the distance between Daravia proper and the easternmost part of Alarea. In Marlin's absence, the armies were principally commanded by Elmont Dardannus. Elmont was mostly successful, having a natural head for warfare, but he was somewhat hesitant to advance too extensively before Marlin's arrival. As such, he spent a fair amount of time simply defending some captured holdings in Masra, and allowed Robarial forces to regroup and test out new tactics against the Daravian army. Thus, as 62 passed into 63, Daravia began losing land, although Robaria found its coasts being raided by Daravian ships. However, a fleet managed to sneak through Sadveria and station itself along the Szebry River, disrupting an important Robarial supply line. Daravian land gains With the Szebry supply train in shambles, Dardannus realized that Marlin II was taking action, and he began recapturing land. Robarial forces, grown complacent, were taken by surprise by an early wave of attacks, and the Daravians quickly gained back their lost land, and even expanded further. This led Prince Davor II to decide to seek Qantial aid, although after one ship was captured with an aid request message onboard, Marlin switched his campaign to a blockade of Sadveria. With their capital under siege and their supply lines disrupted, Robaria gradually fell increasingly far behind during the year 63, but early that autumn, Vazrana Palkon of Palkonia was put in command of a large army in the south of Robaria. Vazrana began harrying the southern extent of the Daravian gains, and by scattering and confusing the enemy armies, he was able to make several significant victories. This forced Marlin to divide his navy, sending some south to Palkonia to try to force Vazrana onto the defensive. Robarial counterattacks Since the Daravian navy was more thinly spread, an Osamar army was able to march along the Szebry River that winter and capture the ships involved in the blockade. Waiting for spring to bring better weather, the Osamar squadron impersonated the Daravians onboard, and managed to fool them until 64 rolled around. In Rasnosia 64, the ships sailed out from the Szebry River and made their way toward Qantia to request aid; it occurred to Marlin and the Daravians that the ships must have been taken over by Robarial forces, but since the navy's most maneuverable ships had been used for the blockade, Marlin could not recapture his ships. Meanwhile, with the Szebry supply line restored, Robarial forces could continue their assaults on the northern holdings. Although Elmont Dardannus was able to repel most of the attacks, he and Marlin eventually agreed that they would travel southward and devote their attentions to seizing Palkonia, hoping to neutralize one of the Robarial strongholds. They set up a siege from two sides, land and sea, and were making effective progress on wearing down the citizens; Vazrana Palkon took massive losses trying to raid the outside army in Granhumes, and decided to keep to the defensive instead. However, Qantial reinforcements from Emir Nasser VI arrived the next month, and forced the Daravian fleet to scatter. Daravian struggle The Daravians, scattered and on the defensive, had basically lost all of their naval progress; however, Marlin was determined to keep his fleets in the area until the war was officially over one way or another. Thus, he spent most of the next months fleeing from Robarial/Qantial pursuers throughout the Lessington Archipelago, and was unable to correspond with Elmont. Meanwhile on land, with forces attacking on two sides, Elmont was increasingly unable to maintain his holdings, and again was reluctant to advance without Marlin's consent. Thus, Robaria spent a fair amount of time effectively chasing around the desperate Daravian squadrons, and even made some intrusions into Cadral land that year. However, in the autumn of 64, Vazrana Palkon was killed, and without his guidance, his army splintered. Rival factions fought to take control of the force, and in the end, the Daravians were able to eliminate a large part of the enemy's forces. Final year Since Daravia was in a colder climate than Robaria, Marlin was able to get his ships back into the water sooner than Davor was, and so in the spring of 65 he stormed the Robarial fleet's winter quarters at Alcun and burned many of the ships. This led to much outcry from Robaria and Qantia alike, and while Daravia was faring well on land, Marlin found himself again recklessly pursued, until he fell for a Qantial trap and accidentally tore open his flagship, the Queen of the Apex, on a reef. Qantial forces were then able to board the ship, and Marlin was killed. New king Marlin III was sickly and ineffective, leading to great Robarial successes on land, recapturing all of the land and maiming Dardannus. By the time Marlin III succumbed to sickness, Allicott and several other Cadral holdings had been lost as well. Thus, in 66, King Steppen I immediately sought peace with the Robarials and surrendered, giving up the swath of land the Robarial forces had captured in Cadra. Category:Wars